


The Last True Mouthpiece

by seratonation



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dystopia, Found Family, Gen, Leaving, Post-Apocalypse, almost human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here they are, the last of humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last True Mouthpiece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If The Heavens Ever Did Speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868690) by [CloudAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas). 



> Thanks to S for the beta <3 Title from Hozier's Take Me To Church.
> 
> Also thank you to CloudAtlas, I felt bad for picking your latest story, I _did_ read all of them and thought about a couple of other options but this one, wow, this one just took over my brain. I love post-apocalypse themes and it gave me the opportunity to play with the new characters as well as some old faves \o/ I hope you enjoy it as much as I did :D

Tony had known, Pepper realises. She stands by the coffin sized pod – lovingly called the cradle – and presses her lips together. Tony had known, and had prepared. 

_’If anything were to happen to me, you activate him.’_

_’Like what? What's going to happen to you?’_

_’Nothing, I think. Just promise me, okay?’_

_’You're scaring me, Tony.’_

_’I'm sorry honey but I haven't figured out immortality yet. Jarvis can, he **will** , and with extremis - You can take care of each other, he won’t be able to maintain himself as a program. But this way he’ll be able to, and if you have to leave he can come with you. Please Pep, promise me-’_

_’Okay, okay, I promise.’_

She plugs the cords in like he’d shown her, keys in the code he’d made her memorise and settles down next to the cradle. She is alone, but not for long.

***

Steve wakes up slowly, with the sun shining at the perfect angle through the blinds and straight into his eyes. He flips on to his stomach and finds himself draped over Bucky. 

Bucky groans and pulls him closer. “Too early,” he mumbles. 

Steve makes an agreeing noise but now that he’s awake it’s impossible for him to get back to sleep. He buries his face into Bucky’s neck and then pulls away. 

Bucky moans softly at the loss and curls into the warm space Steve had just vacated. “Ten more minutes.”

Steve smiles and walks out to start on breakfast. He turns on the TV but all he finds is static. He flips through a couple of channels and finds some infomercials. He frowns and turns it off. He turns the radio on instead and finds even more static. 

“Bucky,” he calls.

Bucky walks out of the room, phone in hand, still in his underwear. 

“Something’s wrong,” he says, “there’s no one in the streets, Sam isn’t picking up, there’s no answer in the tower-”

Steve’s phone starts to ring. They both look at it. “It’s Natasha.”

“Oh thank god,” Bucky says, then when Steve doesn’t move, “answer it you dummy, before she hangs up.”

“Hello?” Steve says when he picks up.

“Steve!” she says, “is Bucky with you?” 

He looks at Bucky. “Yeah, are you-”

“Clint is - Clint is still here, he’s in London, Tony isn’t picking up,” she says, then she pauses, and Steve can almost see her pulling herself together. “Find Pepper,” she says.

“Pepper?” he asks.

“I could be wrong,” she starts, “Steve I hope to god I’m wrong, but if I’m right about this, Pepper is going to be alone in the tower.”

“We’ll go there right now,” he says, “we can meet there.”

“I’m in Prague,” she said, “I’m going to find Clint.”

He lets out a breath and looks at Bucky again. “Okay,” he says, “okay, we’ll find a way to London too. We’ll bring Pepper with us.”

“Okay good,” she says, “see you soon.”

“Natasha,” he says, before she can hang up, “be careful out there.”

“I’m not ready to say goodbye, Cap,” she says. “I’ll see you soon,” she repeats and hangs up.

***

This is a test, she hears Pietro think. She looks at him and shakes her head. 

“There is no one,” she says, her voice echoing in the empty stone walls, “I cannot read anyone for miles.”

She puts a hand to the bars the scientists keep locked, and crushes the mechanism. The door swings open and they step outside. There are no bodies, nothing to say there had been a struggle, or an experiment gone wrong. 

She looks at Pietro and he nods. He speeds off into the distance and comes back. She tilts her head in question and he shakes his head. 

“We will both go,” he says, “as far as it takes.”

He picks her up gently and she cradles her head against his chest. He starts running, and she listens and listens. She hears nothing but his beating heart against her ear, and the wind rushing by. 

***

Bruce goes from sleeping to fully alert in moments. Something is wrong. It’s too quiet. He traces his memories back, but everything is accounted for. His body doesn't have the post Hulk-out ache. 

He puts on clothes and his travelling shoes and picks up his bag. What ever it is that’s wrong, it’s time to move. 

He steps outside and the slum is deserted, nothing but dust blowing in the wind. He tries calling Tony first, but the phone rings and rings. He tries Clint next, and Clint answers on the first ring.

“Doc,” Clint says, voice tight, “where are you?”

“Kolkata,” he replies, “I don’t know about you guys but it’s like everyone picked up and left.”

“I’m in London and it’s the same. Natasha’s in Prague and Steve and Bucky are in Brooklyn,” he says, “it’s all the same, everyone is gone.”

“Everyone but us,” Bruce says, “hey I tried the tower, did you-”

“Last I heard Steve was going to find Pepper.” Clint interrupts. Bruce could almost hear everything Clint wouldn't say. 

“Pepper?” he asks instead, then he realises, “extremis. Jesus, Tony.”

“Yeah,” Clint replies, “This is what he would've wanted.”

“Tony would’ve wanted to be here himself,” Bruce says, smiling, “telling us how he’s going to save us all.”

Clint chuckles. “Yeah,” he says, “I’m sorry man, what are you going to do now?”

“What _can_ I do?” he says, “I’ll come meet you, this is more alone than I bargained for.”

***

Clint knocks on the door with the certainty that there will be an answer. He knocks again and when there’s still no sound from inside, he breaks down the door. 

He has his bow at the ready only to find Jane standing around a corner, with her eyes squeezed shut and a baseball bat in her hands. 

He lets out a curse and points his bow at the ground. 

“Doctor Foster,” he says more calmly, “it’s okay.” He slings his bow over his shoulder and gently pushes the bat aside as he places his other hand on her shoulder. “Jane?” he tries again.

She opens her eyes and when she recognises him she drops the bat. “Why are you here?”

He grins despite himself. “You had the aether,” he says, “I had a big damn stick.”

Her eyes widen. “So Erik is okay?”

“He’s our next stop,” he tells her. 

Her mouth twisted unhappily but she nods. “I just need to grab some stuff.”

It takes her a long time before she decides what she wants to take. In the end he tells her to take clothes for all weather types, good walking shoes, and the thickest jacket she has. 

She hesitates at the bookshelves. Clint is already at the door, but he doesn’t rush her. She grabs a worn paperback, stuffs it into her bag and they leave. 

***

The automatic doors at the tower slide open for Steve and Bucky. They share a look before stepping into the lobby. 

There’s movement out of the corner of Steve’s vision. He puts his shield up but he realises it’s just another person, a woman with short blond hair spiked up on top, and her hands raised. 

He lowers his shield slightly and Bucky lowers his gun. “We’re not going to hurt you,” he says. 

She slowly lowers her hands. “Captain America,” she says, “Winter Soldier.”

“It’s just Steve and Bucky for now,” Bucky says.

“Carol,” she replies, “I figured if anything would still be working it’d be Avengers tower, and I thought if I waited long enough some Avengers might show up. I’m unarmed,” she continues, “you can check if you want.”

“How come you’re still here?” Bucky asks, “What’s different about you?”

“I don't know,” she says, and Steve could tell she was lying. She looks between them, at their doubtful looks. 

“Please,” she says, “I have nowhere else to go.”

“Our friend might be upstairs,” he says, “we have to get her. Come with us.”

She nods. “Thank you.”

She follows them into the elevators and for a moment they stand there. “Jarvis?” Steve says, looking up at the ceiling, “Jarvis you still there?”

He gives Bucky a worried look and presses the floor to Tony and Pepper’s private quarters. The doors close and the elevator starts moving. It was a quick ride and when the doors open again, they saw that the blinds had been pulled open, letting in the sunlight. 

It’s eerie. Steve has not been up here often but there had always been movement. Now everything is silent. 

“Stay here,” he tells Carol at the living room, then he turns to Bucky, “check the bedrooms, I’m going to check the kitchen.”

They move efficiently but there’s no sign of anyone. “The workshop,” Bucky says, “upstairs.”

Steve nods and they crowd back into the elevator. 

They find her curled up on the marble floor, under a giant pod plugged with wires. 

“Pepper?” Steve approaches her slowly, as Bucky and Carol hang back.

“He’s almost ready,” she says, looking up at him, “please.”

Her eyes are puffy and thin strands of hair had escaped from her ponytail, giving her a strange halo. 

He nods, settling down next to her. “We can wait.”

***

They got pretty far before Pietro had to stop. He lets her down and collapses onto the side of the road. 

“Anything?” he asks her.

She shakes her head and sits down next to him. She’s about to ask him what they were going to do when there’s a flash of lightning. They both look up and one bolt hits the tarmac just ahead of them.

When the light clears, it leaves a man behind, red cape flowing in the gentle wind. He’s wearing battle armour and is holding a giant hammer, which he puts down on the ground before approaching them.

“You are running in the wrong direction,” he tells them.

Pietro sits up. “What do you know about it?”

“There are more people,” the man replies, crouching down to eye level, “we are all heading to London it seems.” He points to his left. “If you would like to join us, you need to go that way, there is a woman on a motorcycle, if you find her, she will help you.”

“How do we know you are not lying?” Pietro asks. 

He grins at them both. “Ask her,” he says, nodding at Wanda. She reached out to his mind and she could sense that he’s letting her in. She sees London, and she sees the woman on the motorbike, a redhead. Then she looks at Pietro and nods her head. 

The man's smile is gentler this time. “I will let her know you are coming.”

“Thank you,” Wanda says as he stands up.

He nods at her, picks up his hammer and literally flies away. 

Pietro looks at her. “You know how to find her?”

“I know the way,” she smiles at him, “come on.”

***

“Pepper?” Steve asks gently, “Where is Jarvis?”

“Tony said, he told me that if anything were to happen that I have to do this,” she says, not looking at him, “he made me promise.”

He waits. Pepper has a contemplative look on her face.

“I don't know how he knew, but he did,” she continues, “he’s only had the cradle for a week, I just didn’t realise it would be so quiet while it was happening.”

Steve turns to look at the thing they’re resting up against.

She nods as it slowly dawns on Steve. “I’m downloading Jarvis into a synthetic body,” she says, “gold-titanium alloy, just - just like the suits.”

“He knew, Steve,” she says again, finally turning to look at him, “he _knew_ , why didn't he try to save himself as well?”

“Maybe he tried,” he says, “you know Tony better than anyone.”

She nods, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. “He always made sure I was okay first.”

Before he can respond there was a ding from the computer and the machines all turn off. They stand up and Pepper goes to the computer. She taps at the keyboard for a while and the cradle starts humming as the top slowly parts and opens. 

A man shaped thing sits up and looks around. Its skin is blood red, but it gleams in a way skin shouldn't, almost metallic. 

“Ms. Potts,” he says, and he sounds just like Jarvis, “Captain Rogers.”

“Jarvis?” Pepper asks.

He looks at his hands and then back at Pepper. “I’m not sure,” he says. Then he serenely floats out of the cradle and lands on his feet in front of them. 

“Sir would refer to me as his vision,” he says, “so that will suffice.”

“I’m going to get the others,” Steve says. 

He finds Carol and Bucky in the kitchen packing a bag with food. “It’s time.”

“The Avengers jet is still in the hanger,” Bucky says, “Carol said she could probably fly it.”

“I’m a pilot,” she tells him, “I’ve never flown something like that but I had a look and it shouldn't be too hard to figure it out.”

“I think I may be of assistance.”

They turn to see Pepper with Vision standing in the doorway. 

Steve nods. “Wheels up in ten,” he says.

***

The siblings catch up to Natasha in Paris. 

“Natasha?” The girl asks, when they stop in front of her, and forces the motorbike to stop. 

“You must be the runners Thor mentioned,” Natasha says, giving them a quick once-over.

“Pietro is the runner,” she replies, “I am Wanda, there is no word for what I can do.”

“Thor said you can read minds,” Natasha says.

“Among other things,” she says.

“What ever it is probably saved your life,” Natasha says.

“And what saved yours?”

Natasha wants to brush them off. She doesn't like talking about it, especially to some kids she literally just met. But this is a different world now. “I’m like you,” she says, “some people did some things to me, a long time ago.”

“You are older than you look,” Wanda says.

“Among other things,” Natasha says, and smiles.

“Your friend mentioned that you are going to London,” Wanda says.

Pietro had not been listening, instead he’d been circling the bike slowly, nodding appreciatively. 

“I bet I can go faster,” he says, grinning at Natasha.

Natasha raises her eyebrow at him. 

“I will send my regards,” he says, picks up his sister and rushes off. 

It takes Natasha several more hours to get there but when she does she finds Clint first, Jane and Selvig in tow. She doesn't hesitate to put her hands on him, squeezes his shoulders and looks into his eyes. 

“It’s me,” Clint says, smiling slightly, “I’m here.”

She nods, blinks and lets him go. “There were a couple of kids running around, enhanced, did you see them?”

He nods. “They’re at St Paul’s,” he says, “Bruce is on the way, Steve radioed ahead, and he said they have a couple of extra people. Thor is still looking-”

She realises he’s giving her a mission report, like all this will be over and they can go home soon. She wants to stop him, there’s no going home anymore, but she has a feeling if Clint stops now he won’t be able to get up again.

They hear a distant roar, and Jane lets out a high pitched sound behind Clint. 

“I’ve got him,” Natasha says, “go back to the church, I’ll bring Bruce there. Call Steve, let him know.”

He nods once and turns on his heel. She gets back on her bike and drives away. 

She finds the Hulk wandering down an empty street, smashing his fists into buildings as he goes. She makes sure to stop a safe distance away, out of his reach, and approaches him slowly.

“Hey big guy,” she says, in the soft calm tones that Bruce had taught her. She puts a hand out, palm facing outwards.

He turns to her and growls. 

“You made it,” she says, smiling, “you’re here.”

He huffs at her, slowly approaching, his hand out to match hers. 

“You must be real tired,” she says, “and the sun’s getting real low.” She moves her hand so her palm was facing upwards now, and he mirrors her again, placing his hand in hers.

She slowly reaches out and runs her fingers over the inside of his wrist. He shivers and moves away, but even as he does, he’s getting smaller, paler. He falls to his hands and knees and the green seeps away in blotches until he is just Bruce again. 

He takes a moment to catch his breath. When he finally looks up though, he doesn't turn to her. Instead it’s as if he’s looking for something. He leans on what’s left of the shop wall to help himself up, and starts walking away. She watches as he pokes around the rubble until he pulls out a bag. He opens it and pulls out a shirt, pulling it on and turning back to her. 

“So what’s the plan?” he asks her. 

“No plan,” she says, as they start walking back to her bike, “we’re just doing a headcount for the moment. I’m glad you could join us.” She smiles, in spite of everything that’s happened, she really is glad he’s here.

“Me too,” he says, “I told Clint it was more alone than I wanted to be. There’s no one, the whole way here was abandoned.”

“My way too,” she says, “Thor is still looking for others, two of his finds already found their way to us.”

When he sees the bike he stops. “What’s this?”

“Our ride back,” she says, reproachfully. 

He shakes his head. “You can take that, I’m taking a car.”

She rolls her eyes. “Do you even know how to hotwire a car?”

“Do I know how to hotwire a car?” he asks incredulously, “you forget I was on the run for a long while.”

“Fair enough,” she replies, “lead the way, I’ll even let you drive.”

He lets out a laugh. “You look like you could use a break anyway.”

They pick a car that’s easy to get into and true to his word, Bruce hotwires it like a pro. They drive in silence, and when they arrive the quinjet is just landing – hovering over the Millennium Bridge, of all places. 

They stop the car just outside the church and walk into the courtyard as the jet all but squeezes onto the bridge. Five people pour out, but Natasha sees Pepper first. 

“I’m sorry,” she finds herself saying, the moment Pepper is within range, “I thought, but I wanted to be wrong-”

“It’s okay,” Pepper replies, reassuring, “I’m okay.” She puts her hands out and comes in for a hug. Natasha can tell she’s moving slowly, telegraphing her intentions because Natasha isn't normally the hugging type but she puts her arms around Pepper and lets her squeeze Natasha close. 

“How are you doing with all of this?” she asks when she lets Natasha go.

Natasha’s first instinct was to brush her off, but Pepper deserves more than that. “I’m holding it together,” she says instead, “I keep expecting the lights to go out and then to wake up at home, in my own bed.”

Pepper nods but doesn't reply. She looks like she was past that feeling herself. She squeezes Natasha’s shoulder and then turns to gesture at a figure standing a way behind them.

“Natasha,” Pepper says carefully, “this is one of Tony’s friends.” Her breath catches but she continues, “his name is Vision.”

“Agent Romanov,” he says, and Natasha has to hide her surprise. He sounds just like Jarvis.

“It’s Natasha,” she said, “just Natasha now.”

“Natasha,” the man says gently, and smiles. 

He walks away to join the others but Pepper hesitates. “Thank you Natasha,” she says. She looks like she wants to say more but doesn’t know where to start. “Just, thank you,” she repeats and follows Vision to continue the introductions. 

She looks back towards the jet and sees Steve and Bucky talking with Bruce. The fifth person that came out of the jet is a woman. She hadn’t joined the others but is standing apart, watching. Natasha leaves her alone, she’ll join them when she’s ready.

There’s a crack of thunder and they all look up to see Thor land in their midst. The moment the thunder clears Jane runs to him. He drops his hammer with a thud and throws his arms around her, picking her up in his enthusiasm. 

“I am glad you are here with me,” he says to her, kissing her deeply. Natasha finds herself meeting Clint’s eye, but looking away quickly.

“Did you find any more people?” Steve asks Thor.

“There was a couple but they have decided they would like to tread their own path,” Thor replies, not taking his arm from around Jane. “I talked to my family,” he continues, “they are happy to take everyone in.”

“Asgard?” Bucky asks, “come on, we can’t just leave Earth. We can take the jet.” 

“Where will we go?” Pietro asks quietly. Even he is holding his sister’s hand, so tight his knuckles are white.

There’s a soft pop from above them and the lights go out, street after street, with a finality they hadn’t felt before. Now the only light is from the stars above them. Even the moon is missing.

“The museum is close,” Clint says finally, “we can stay the night there, until we decide.”

So here they are, the last of humanity walking through the streets of London at night. The _last_ night. But tomorrow is another day.


End file.
